


Stay Warm [a drabble]

by RangerGiselle



Series: Drabbles & Shorts [1]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Gods, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-23 17:00:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13194570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RangerGiselle/pseuds/RangerGiselle





	Stay Warm [a drabble]

Varric's form is outlined in silhouette from the light from a small oil lamp. I hear the scratching of a quill as he writes.

“You know, I haven’t seen you write much since we left Skyhold.”

“Inspiration often comes in the middle of the night,” he mutters over his shoulder.

“I don’t want to disturb you, but you should take better care of yourself,” I comment, walking over to him.

He looks up.

“Here. You have to be freezing.” I hand him the blanket, and plant a kiss on his head. “Happy writing, love. Make sure to get some rest.”

 


End file.
